Cukup ?
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Jadi , cukup sampai disinikah ? ataukah masih akan berlanjut ? siapa yang akan tahu ./NetherMale!Nesia/Setting AU/ Mind to RnR?
_Cukup ?_

 _Hetalia_ _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa- apa dalam membaut cerita ini, hanya kesenangan saja saat menulisnya._

 _Warning: AU, OOC meskipun sudah kuusahakan IC :"D tapi kayaknya gagal XD, Typo , Human Name! NetherMale!Nesia , OC, kecepetan,dll._

 _Chara : Netherland : Willem van Lars (Entah kenapa saya suka nama ini :p)_

 _Indonesia : Raditya Herlangga (Ini lagi *_*, nama yang asal tulis aja )_

 _Summary: Jadi , cukup sampai disinikah ? ataukah masih akan berlanjut ? siapa yang akan tahu ._

.

.

.

.

.

Kau tak pernah membayangkan jika ini adalah akhir untukmu dengan dirinya, akhir hubungan kalian berdua. Dirgantara seolah tengah mengejekmu , hatimu begitu nestapa untuk saat ini, dan seterusnya kau rasa. Kau terus saja menatap sebuah bunga yang sedari tadi terus saja dari tadi berada digenggamanmu. Melati, yang sungguh indah dan mempesona hingga kau terbayang akan sosoknya untuk kesekian kalianya. Kini pandanganmu tengah menengadah keangkasa membiarkan surai pirangmu yang tengah menari bersama udara. Kau memejamkan matamu seolah tengah merasakan ini semua dengan penghayatan jiwa. Melati itu terus saja kau genggam , erat. Hingga kelopaknya nampak ada yang mengkerut hingga terlepas dari tempat yang seharusnya. Kau pandangi bunga tersebut yang telah tak berupa, seperti hatimu yang mulai hancur. Pikiranmu melayang jauh , saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya, ia masih begitu kecil nan rapuh. Tak begitu mengerti , apa arti dunia, waktu itu. Kau juga masih mengingatnya , masa – masa saat ia mulai tumbuh beranjak dewasa, sangat begitu jelas untuk kau ingat. Kini seolah pikiranmu begitu terpenuhi oleh sosoknya seorang, canda tawanya, seyum gembiranya, hingga kesedihannya yang begitu kau ingat, tentu saja kau tak akan pernah melupakan tentang sosoknya, tidak akan pernah atau bahkan tidak akan bisa. Kau seolah begitu terbius akan sosoknya saja, seolah sosoknya adalah candu bagi hidupmu. Tetapi pada kenyataannya , waktu yang telah kalian lewati bersama seolah telah hilang dan juga sirna begitu saja. Seolah itu hanyalah sebuah kepingan memory yang telah rusak yang mungkin akan terlupakan , maupun tidak.

Memang tidak mudah bagimu untuk menjalani hari – harimu tanpa sosoknya tetapi perlahan namun pasti kau akan menjalani ini semua dengan hatimu yang telah kosong. Kau mulai berpikir untuk membuang semua mimpimu dengannya yang dulu pernah kalan recanakan, kau rasa. Biarlah mimpi – mimpi kalian berdua akan menguap keangkasa. Bersama perasaanmu yang telah pergi entah kemana.

"Willem" suara lembut namun tetap terkesan tegas itu , membuatmu terbangun dari lamunanmu, kau begitu mengenal suara siapa gerangan tanpa membalikkan badan , kau telah hafal diluar kepala. Kau merasakannya, ia muali berjalan mendekat kearahmu. Kau tak bisa membohongi dirimu jika sosoknya begitu membius dirimu.

"Ya" ya gumammmu perlahan , kau tidak akan pernah tahu kemana arah percakapan ini berlanjut.

"Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman kan?, jangan kau ungkit lagi masa lalu kita . masa lalu bukan untuk disesali , namun untuk kau kenang saja" ia menoleh kearahmu sambil tersenyum dengan ceria, seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa diantara kalian berdua, sedangkan kau membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman tipis milikmu.

"Raditya..." lidahmu seolah begitu keluh untuk mengucapkannya, kata kata yang tengah menari diotakmu dan telah kau rangkai dengan sedemikian rupa seolah tengah hilang dan juga sirna.

"Ya..." ia tetap tersenyum manis sedangkan kau mulai tersenyum begitu miris. Kau berjalan mendekatinya, membisikkan serangkaian kata yang telah berhasil kau rangkau sebelumnya. Langkahmu mulai mantap , berjalan kearahnya. Kau mulai berbisik perlahan ketelinganya. Sebuah kalimat dengn beribu makna , tentangmu dan dia, kau rasa.

Ya... jika Tuhan telah menggariskan sebuah takdir perpisahan untuk kalian berdua, kau berjanji akan tetap setia kepadanya. Dan jika ini adalah ujung dari hubungna kalian berdua. Kau berjanji, bahwa sosoknya akan selalu ada didalam hatimu. Hubungan ini memang tidak bisa kau paksa untuk diteruskan . benar , apa yang ia katakan kau dengannya akan tetap untuk menjadi teman dan ini bukanlah sebuah akhir untuk hubungan kalian.

Kau berbalik badan perlahan, mulai menjauh dari sosoknya yang kau yakin mulai tersenyum hangat kepadamu, untuk saat ini biarlah semua rasa ini mengalir saja perlahan . Melati yang tadi kau genggam , kini mulai terbang bersama angin – angin diangkasa. Kau memandang dirgantara yang seolah nampak gagah diangkasa raya. Kau rasa mulai saat ini , hari – harimu tidak akan sama lagi, berbeda. Meskipun kalian telah berpisah kau akan berjanji untuk tetap setia kepada sosoknya. Dan untuk saat ini kau hanya ingin mengistirahatkan semuanya baik otakmu , ragamu maupun hatimu, kau begitu lelah , namun dengan keyakinan yang kau miliki. Kau akan menjalani ini semua , kau yakin peralahan kau juga kan sembuh bukan, seperti dia. Sosok yang pernah kau miliki, namun sulit untuk diraih kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat ?

.

.

.

.

A/N:

INI APAAAAA/ Kenapa sayanya suka nyampah terus T,T . bukannya belajar malah bikin beginian wkwkwkw... X"D . biarlah , meskipun saya nyampah, seengaknya saya ingin memperbanyak fic di FHI :""""D

.

.

.

.

.

Sign

.

Zee


End file.
